Song One Shots
by Ceciliakmeier
Summary: Suggest ship and a song
1. Daring X Cerise

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_  
 _And I'm a house of cards_  
 _You're the kind of reckless_  
 _That should send me runnin'_  
 _But I kinda know that I won't get far_  
 _And you stood there in front of me_  
 _Just close enough to touch_  
 _Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
 _What I was thinking of_

It was a gloomy afternoon Cerise was sitting n the bookball field .Cerise knew that Daring was bad news . He had almst dated every girl in school , and has a different girlfriend every other week , but why does she keep thinking about him . Ever since he danced with her at Thronecoming nothing has been the same . She neaded to clear her head so she put on some music , spesificly a love song .

 _Drop everything now_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk_  
 _Take away the pain_

Cerise saw Daring and a few of his friends talking near the bleachers . Cerise couldn't help but think about him . How they sparks fly when he smiled , how his blue eyes light up the room and how she feels when he is not around . Daring walked over to Cerise.

 _My mind forgets to remind me_  
 _You're a bad idea_  
 _You touch me once and it's really something_ ,

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.

" Get a grip , he's bad news ' Cerise thought as he got closer.

'' Daring , what do you want '' She asked .

'' I ... I wanted to know if I can walked you back to school , milady '' he asked

'' Remember , he's bad news '' Cerise reppeated to herself , but she excepted his offer . As they walked , Cerise's thoughts started to trail off again .

 _I'll run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
 _Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._  
 _And lead me up the staircase_  
 _Won't you whisper soft and slow?_  
 _I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

As they walked up to the school , after a while of talking , Cerise changed her mind Daring wasn't the jerk everyone said he is . Mabey she actually liked him .

 _Drop everything now,_  
 _Meet me in the pouring rain,_  
 _Kiss me on the sidewalk,_  
 _Take away the pain_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._  
 _Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_  
 _Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_  
 _'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

When they got to the stairs it started to rain , but the two didn't care . Daring leaned in and kisses Cerise gently on the lips

 _And the sparks fly..._

 _Oh, baby, smile..._

 _And the sparks fly..._


	2. Alistair X Courtly

_**Tired, blue boy walks my way**_  
 _ **Holding a girl's hand**_  
 _ **That basic bitch leaves finally**_  
 _ **Now I can take her man**_

Courtley watches fron her seat in the castle-teria as Alistair kissed Bunny goodbye , before comming over to the other Wonderlandians. She coudn't help , but get jealous at the thought of why Alistair chose Bunny instead of her .

 _ **Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours**_  
 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**_

"If he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend , mabey it's my time to make a move . " Courtley thought , grinning a grin that would make Kitty Chesire nervous . All she needed was a plan to get him alone .

 ** _Pacify her_**  
 ** _She's getting on my nerves_**  
 ** _You don't love her_**  
 ** _Stop lying with those words_**

'' Why can't you see , I'm the perfect girlfriend for you ? '' Courtley asked herself . '' What do you see in her ? ''

 ** _I can't stand her whining_**  
 ** _Where's her binky now?_**  
 ** _And loving her seems tiring_**  
 ** _So boy, just love me, down, down, down_**

The thought of Bunny's bratty whining irrateted her . She was never the one for Alistair . Courtly dug through her purse , untill she found her identity changing card .

'' Alistair , can I talk to you for a second , alone ? '' Courtly asked , hiding the card behind her back .

'' Sure '' Alistair replied , a little confused

 _ **Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours**_  
 _ **But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?**_

While they were walking out of the Castle-teria , with the help of some magic , Courlty tricked Alistair into thinking the was Bunny . They were talking for a while and Courly wished this moment could never end , but ver his shoulder she saw Bunny heading there way . She had to think quick . She grabbed Alistair and pulled him for a kiss , just when the spell was about to wear off . She could hear Bunny start to cry as she ran off .

 ** _Pacify her_**  
 ** _She's getting on my nerves_**  
 ** _You don't love her_**  
 ** _Stop lying with those words, word, word_**


	3. Apple X Raven

**_Boys..._**

 ** _Stealin' kisses from your misses_**  
 ** _Does it make you freak out?_**  
 ** _Got you fussing, got you worried_**  
 ** _Scared to let your guard down_**

Apple hated the thought of seeing Raven in someone elses arms , kissing someone else , loving someone else . She had always known they are ment to be , but Raven is dating someone else . She blwe her chance , of had she ...

 ** _Saw your face, heard your name_**  
 ** _Gotta get with you_**  
 ** _Girls like girls like boys do_**  
 ** _Nothing new_**

Apple coundn't help but stare at Raven . From her plum lips down to her lucious curves , she was just perfect in Apple's eyes .

 ** _We will be everything that we'd ever need (oh oh)_**  
 ** _Don't tell me, tell me what I feel_**  
 ** _I'm real and I don't feel like boys_**  
 ** _I'm real and I don't feel like boys_**

Apple was in her dorm , when Raven came in crying , but refused to tell what's going on . Aple sat next to her on her bed , looking into her gorgeous purle eyes . She could't tell Raven was upset , and the could't tell it was boy trouble . She gently placed her hand on Raven 's cheek and slowly leaned in for a kiss .

 ** _Isn't this why we came?_**  
 ** _Gotta get with you_**  
 ** _Girls like girls like boys do_**  
 ** _Nothing new_**  
 ** _Girls like girls like boys do_**  
 ** _Nothing new_**  
 ****

After the kiss , Raven finaly admitted why she was so upset . '' Dexter broke up with me '' She said , fighting back the tears

'' Raven , don't worry about someone who doesn't have the respect to be with such an amazing girl like yourself . Raven I like you ''

 ** _I've been crossing all the lines, all the lines_**  
 ** _Kissed your girls and made you cry, boys_**  
 ****

The two leaned in for another kiss , this time , turning into a make-out session.

 ** _Isn't this why we came?_**  
 ** _Tell me if you feel it too!_**  
 ** _Tell me, girls like girls like boys do_**  
 ** _Nothing new_**  
 ** _Girls like girls like boys do_**  
 ** _Nothing new_**


End file.
